Visitors
by Emifaith
Summary: what happens when Chris gets a suprise visitor from the changed future? how much trouble wil they cause? ok so i suck at summaries and coming up with story titles, so bare with me.
1. Arrivals and suprises

Light shone in under the doorway as he tried to sleep. He rolled over as he heard the door begin to open.

"Now, now Christopher, don't try and pretend to be asleep. I know you to well." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Mel?" Chris questioned.

"What, don't you recognise me anymore? You really have been away too long." The girl said. Chris rolled back over and jumped up from the couch he'd been sleeping on in the back room in P3.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know actually. One minute I'm talking to you and Wyatt, and the next I'm in the attic on my own. I went downstairs and find a much younger Wyatt, no you and mum, and the aunts a lot younger then they were when I was talking to them five minutes before. So I came here. Looking for you." Mel explained. Chris just stood there in shock.

"Did you say you were talking to me and Wyatt?"

"Yeah, did I mention I was from a different timeline?" Mel asked.

"So I fixed things made things good?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah you did. Everyone's alive, Wyatt's good, dad's around. Things are great. You did good." Mel told him. Chris walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much."

"O.k. so how much do they know?" Mel asked him.

"Nothing, they think I'm here to save Wyatt from a demon, that's it."

"Ok I can work with that. Hey can I stay here with you?"

"Sure, you take the couch, I'll sleep on the floor." The two laid down and so were off to dreamland.

The next morning the two orbed into the attic. They began searching the book for a possible way to send Mel back to her time. After about twenty minutes, Piper entered the attic. She stopped short when she spotted the strange girl.

"Ho, hello, who are you?" she asked getting ready to attack if need be.

"It's ok Piper she's my sister, this is Mel, Mel, Piper." Chris introduced them like they had never met before.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Ms Halliwell." Mel said being as polite as possible.

"Please call me Piper. Now what are you two up to?" Piper asked.

"We're trying to find a way to get me back home." Mel told her.

"Oh well do you need any help?" Piper asked. Chris looked up and said

"No we've got this, besides isn't it your birthday or something?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Piper questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I overheard your sisters mention something about it a couple of days ago, they didn't know what to get you." Chris told her.

"Oh ok. Well I'll leave you too it then." Piper said and left the attic.

"Chris I can handle this, I now you've got demons to vanquish and stuff and I can't let you change history to much so go." Mel told him.

"Ok what's gonna happen?" Chris asked her.

"Can't tell you, but you should go downstairs." Mel said. Chris just looked at her and then as if giving in turned and left, but not before adding, "Say good bye before you leave."

A couple of hours later, after having 'met' the other sisters, Mel still in the attic, sat in the far corner surrounded by books trying to figure out how to get back to her time. All of a sudden the sisters, Leo and Chris all entered the attic along with someone Mel didn't recognise, but was probably Mr. Right that she'd been told about that the aunts conjured for Piper's birthday. Mel went back to the books she was looking at blocking out the others until she heard a crash. She looked up and saw to people, demons she guessed, holding Wyatt and Leo sprawled out on the floor. The demons shimmered away taking Wyatt with them. The sisters and Leo started towards Chris getting angry. After some yelling Chris revealed the truth about Wyatt. Then Piper kicked him out after saying she never wanted to see him again. When he orbed out, Mel made her presence felt.

"You idiots. Everything he has done was to save your son, and you treat him like crap, you are so lucky he didn't just give up and go back to his time." Mel yelled at them. The others startled forgetting she had been there.

"If you are on his side and are going to tell me my son is evil then just get out of my house." Piper said.

"I can't tell you if he is or isn't."

"More secrets you're as bad as him."

"I can't tell you because I'm not from his timeline. In my timeline Wyatt's not evil. Chris changed that. Saved him."

"And why should we trust you?" Leo asked.

"You wanna know what I was doing before I was ripped into this time? I was talking to your son, mucking around actually, never a good idea in the attic but hey, the three of us were always breaking rules, keeping you two on your toes." Mel said.

"What why would you be in the attic, in the Manor?" Piper asked.

"My good are you really that blind or are you just that stupid?" Mel practically screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe that's the problem, I'm talking when really I should be showing." Mel said and walked over to Phoebe. Talking her hand she sent her a vision. It was of her first birthday. The whole family was there, and she was sat on her mothers lap as she blow out her candles. As Phoebe came out of the vision, she realised what Mel had been trying to tell them.

"What did you see?" Piper asked her, but phoebe just looked into Mel's eyes and realised she was looking right into her big sisters eyes.

"Oh my god, she's right we are so blind, how didn't we see it?" Phoebe asked herself.

"See what?" Paige asked.

"That they're Halliwells."

"What?!? No they can't be?" Piper said shocked by what her sister was telling her.

"Look at her and tell me who you see?" Phoebe said turning Mel to face Piper. Piper looked at the young girl for a few minutes and then realisation hit her as she saw what Phoebe was talking about.

"Oh my god." Was all Piper could say. She moved towards Mel and then pulled her into a hug. As she pulled back something hit her and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Oh my god Chris, he must hate us, we've been so awful to him, so mean, I just kicked him out of his home. He must hate me." Piper said panic rising.

"No mum he doesn't hate you he never could, but he does feel like you don't love him, it's hard for him, but he'll be ok." Mel told her.

"I should go talk to him apologies." She said.

"No you have to find Wyatt, I'll talk to Chris. Besides he'll go apoplectic when he finds out I told you guys the truth." Mel said then left the attic and headed to the club in search of Chris.

A.N.- ok so let me now whatchas think. i have absolutely no idea wher this is headed but i figure it out so enough. reviews are love. so keep them coming.


	2. The Reality of Things

_Previously_

_"That they're Halliwells."_

_"What?!? No they can't be?" Piper said shocked by what her sister was telling her._

_"Look at her and tell me who you see?" Phoebe said turning Mel to face Piper. Piper looked at the young girl for a few minutes and then realisation hit her as she saw what Phoebe was talking about._

_"Oh my god." Was all Piper could say. She moved towards Mel and then pulled her into a hug. As she pulled back something hit her and a look of panic crossed her face._

_"Oh my god Chris, he must hate us, we've been so awful to him, so mean, I just kicked him out of his home. He must hate me." Piper said panic rising._

_"No mum he doesn't hate you he never could, but he does feel like you don't love him, it's hard for him, but he'll be ok." Mel told her._

_"I should go talk to him apologies." She said._

_"No you have to find Wyatt, I'll talk to Chris. Besides he'll go apoplectic when he finds out I told you guys the truth."_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Reality of Things

When Mel entered the office of P3 she could hear her big brother crying, a rare occurrence for her. She sat down besides him and put an arm around his shoulder, and pulling him close. As he began to calm down she looked him in the eyes and said.

"Come on Chrissy boy, buck up you have to go and save the day if I'm remembering this story correctly." Mel said trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Mum, dad and the aunts used to tell us stories about your time here."

"So what happened?" Chris asked.

"Ah, now that would be telling now wouldn't it." Mel said mischievously. Mel took his hand a sent him a vision of where he could find Wyatt. "Now go save the day."

Mel stood then left the office. She waited until she heard the sounds of orbs, then left and headed back to the Manor. She headed up to the attic, and found Leo pacing back and forth.

"You're back." He says and stops pacing.

"Ah yeah I thought I should keep on looking for a way home. I should get back before my brothers tell mum I'm missing and she freaks." Mel said shifting uncomfortably.

"How do you know they haven't yet?" he asked. Mel pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I haven't got a call yet." Leo just looked at her confused, so she elaborated. "Me and the boys have a tendency to time-travel when a spell backfires or they blow up a potion, so we came up with a spell so we can be contacted from another time, and cast it on my phone 'cause I always have it on me."

"So, when three of you go missing they just call your phone to make sure you're ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah well most of the time. There have been times when I haven't been with them then I have to go looking for them. That's always fun." Mel replied sarcastically.

"They do that a lot, do they?" Leo asked, a hint of laughter in his voice, picturing the troublesome boys.

"Yeah, often, and you and mum think I'm the irresponsible one. I swear those two are more trouble then they're worth. And like I really need to be running after them all the time. I got my own shit to deal with."

At that moment the sound of orbs filled the attic and the sisters and Wyatt rematerialised.

"You're ok, thank god." Leo said when he saw them.

"Hey where's Chris?" Mel asked.

"Um, well when he realised that we knew who he was, he got upset and orbed away, we don't know where." Piper told her. Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense for him. After a minute he opened his eyes.

"I can't sense him." He said.

"Don't worry I think I know where he is. Can you send me to the bridge?" Mel asked.

"Can't you just orb?" Paige asked.

"Don't have that power, Leo was mortal when they had me." Mel told them. Leo waved his hand and sent Mel to the Golden Gate Bridge. When she rematerialised, she spotted Chris leaning against a support beam.

"Chris, are you ok?" she asked him.

"Why Mel? Why did you tell them?" Chris responded not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, how they spoke to you, what they did, it just pissed me off so much, I snapped, it sorta came out." Mel apologised.

"It's ok. Maybe we can cast a spell to make them forget." Chris said

"No point. They were gonna find out in a few weeks anyway. I just sped things up. I think you should go and talk to them though. Maybe explain why you didn't tell them from the beginning." Mel said to him.

"I can't Mel, what am I supposed to tell them?" He responded.

"You don't have to tell them everything, just the basics. That you Piper and Leos' son and your born next year, and that in your time your big brother is the evil overlord that killed your fiancé."

"I can't tell them all that."

"You can tell them some of it though. Now come on, lets go." Mel said and took his hand.

a/n- now this is short and i'm not real sure if i like it that much. let me know and thanks for the reviews everyone.


	3. Talks With Mum

Disclaimer. dont own anything.

_

* * *

_

_I think you should go and talk to them though. Maybe explain why you didn't tell them from the beginning." Mel said to him._

_"I can't Mel, what am I supposed to tell them?" He responded._

_"You don't have to tell them everything, just the basics. That you Piper and Leos' son and your born next year, and that in your time your big brother is the evil overlord that killed your fiancé."_

_"I can't tell them all that."_

_"You can tell them some of it though. Now come on, lets go." Mel said and took his hand._

* * *

Chapter 3-Talks With Mum

The pair soon rematerialised in the attic to find Piper waiting for them. Mel let go of Chris' hand and began to back away.

"I should give you two some space." Mel said and turned to leave the attic. Chris reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her leaving.

"No, please stay." He said, his eyes pleading with her.

"Yes stay, we need to talk as well." Piper said.

"Ok." Mel said and walked over and sat beside Piper.

"So what do you wanna know?" Mel asked her. Piper turned to Chris.

"How did Wyatt turn evil?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. It didn't happen overnight, something happened to him and it changed him. All I know is that it happens before I'm born." Chris told her.

"So how long do we have left?" Piper asked.

"Just under a year." He replied.

"Do you know who it is we're looking for?" Piper asked turning to Mel.

"Sorry can't tell you." She told them.

"Why not? I'm your mother, you're not supposed to keep secrets from me." She said.

"You aren't my mum yet, beside your older self is a lot scarier and I'd rather not get chewed out for revealing something you supposed to figure out on your own. I can't change things to much." Mel told her.

"You can't tell me what I'm looking for, but you can reveal my biggest secret. Thanks Mel." Chris said annoyed his little sister was being little help, even though she held the answers he needed.

"Hey, you should never have kept who you were a secret in the first place Christopher." Mel replied, "Why are my brothers such idiots. I swear the two of you really know how to piss me off. We were told if we were ever in a position to change the outcome of what happened, not to. You said what you went through was necessary for you to become the parents and witches you are in our time." Mel said looking at Piper. So no Chris, I can't tell you what happens, or who turns him. All I can tell you is that it isn't going to be pleasant." Mel told them.

"Well of course it isn't Mel we're vanquishing demons." Chris said.

"No I mean all of it. Finding out who it is, the hurt and betrayal. Someone's going to die Chris. This whole time and you never, ever considered that. That someone won't make it through." Mel said tears glistening her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mel, I never meant for that to happen." Chris said placing an arm around her shoulder and sitting beside her.

"Yeah well you also never consider how the other me would cope without you around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its nothing Chris. Just forget it." Mel said.

"No Mel what are you talking about?" Chris asked trying to get Mel to look at him.

"She's talking about the fact that she's dying." Came a voice from behind them.

A.N. sorry it took so long to update, im having a little writers block. i let you try and figure out who the voice is. let me know who you think. and remember reviews are love, so keep 'em coming. luv yas Emi.


	4. Deathly Confessions

_Previously_

_"Yeah well you also never consider how the other me would cope without you around."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Its nothing Chris. Just forget it." Mel said._

_"No Mel what are you talking about?" Chris asked trying to get Mel to look at him._

_"She's talking about the fact that she's dying." Came a voice from behind them._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Deathly Confessions

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked turning to see her big brother standing behind them. Chris took a protective stance between his mother and sister and his big brother. Mel noticing this reached out and touched his arm. "It's ok, Chris he's from my time."

"Yeah, it's ok Chris, you saved me. I'm just sorry that someone's life was the sacrifice." Wyatt said moving towards them.

"Um, I'm guessing you're Wyatt." Piper said catching up. Wyatt nodded. "What did you mean Mel's dying?" she asked him. Mel looked at him remembering what he said.

"Yeah, how do you know about that? I never told anyone, well except for…" Mel trailed off realising how he knew, "except for Alex, he told you didn't he? Ooh, he is one dead boyfriend, I don't care if he's your best friend." Mel ranted.

"Alex, half manticore demon, Alex? You still end up together?" Chris asked.

"Yeah no thanks to you though, trying to get them to vanquish him." Mel told him. Piper just stared in awe as her three children from two separate timelines fought like they had been together their whole lives. During the mini drama that was going on they all failed to notice two new additions to the attic. Standing in the doorway stood Phoebe and Paige. Leaning towards Paige, Phoebe whispered, "Whoa looks like Piper gets that normal life, what's more normal then siblings arguing?"

"I guess she does." Paige whispered back. Walking into the attic Phoebe made her presence known.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" she asked.

"Oh, not much, I'm just getting to know my kids as adults." Piper responded. "Do you lot always bicker this much?" she asked turning back to her children.

"Those two do, they can never agree on anything." Mel said pointing to Chris and Wyatt. "I usually get stuck in the middle."

"Hey can we get back to the argument we were just having? And Mel, Alex didn't tell us you were dying, Aunt Prue did. I believe she's been helping you deal with the whole going to die thing." Wyatt said.

"Right of course, no one in this family can keep a secret to save 'em selves." Mel mumbled to herself.

"Except you of course. How long have you known about this Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"17 months. I found out last year right before summer. Remember when I wasn't feeling well and mum made me go see the doctor?" Wyatt nodded. "Yeah well I told mum that I was fine, but in reality the doctor was worried, so she ordered some blood tests and scans, I thought she was just being extra careful. Turns out her suspicions were right, I had leukaemia. She referred me to an oncologist, who told me it was advanced, but because I was strong, young and reasonably healthy, I had a good chance at fighting it. So I thought to save everyone the drama, I'd keep it secret. I had chemotherapy in secret, and went on like nothing was wrong, and for a while it looked like I was beating it, then about 9 months ago things went down hill. I was at one of my regular appointments with the oncologist, getting some test results back, when he came in all serious, he told me things had taken a turn for the worst, the cancer was now even worse then it was when I was first diagnosed. I couldn't believe it. I was shattered. After the appointment I headed over to Alex's, we were going to watch a couple of movies, just hang out. Any way when he answered the door I just broke down in his arms. I couldn't stop crying. Once I was a little calmer, I told him everything, and made him promise not to tell anyone till I was ready to. He's been on my case about it ever since. He hated having to keep this from you, and I can't really blame him for that, but after keeping it a secret for so long I just didn't know how to tell you all." Mel said tears started to spill on her cheeks.

"Aw Melly, I'm not mad, I'm just worried. First you disappeared then we get told you're dying, I think mum had a stroke. She's been hysterical. Alex is blaming himself for not telling us, or even me sooner." Wyatt said pulling his little sister into a tight hug.

"Question, why would Alex feel guilty for not telling you about Mel's condition?" Phoebe asked.

"Alex is my best friend." Wyatt told her.

"Right, not good keeping secrets from friends especially if it concerns their little sister." She replied.

"Exactly, but he had promised her that she would be the one to tell us, so I can't really blame him, and with the family worried about…other things, she never really had the chance." Wyatt said, nearly letting slip about the families concerns about Chris, opening up a whole other can of worms to deal with.

"What other things?" Piper asked

"Future consequences." The three answered simultaneously.

"Ok that was creepy." Phoebe said staring at her niece and nephews.

"Anyway we have to be getting back." Wyatt said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Mel asked.

"Mum said to use the spell Grams and Grandma used when the girls went back to the '70's."

"Oh right I remember that." Piper said.

"I don't." Paige chimed in.

"It was with Prue." Phoebe told her.

"It's simple, come on hold me hand and repeat after me." Piper said. Paige walked over and took her hand, Phoebe taking the other. The three recited the spell.

"_A time for everything and to everything it's place return what has been moved through time and space_." But nothing happened.

"Ok, why didn't that work?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. It was mums idea." Wyatt said.

"Maybe it means we're meant to be here. There's something we have to do. I mean I still have no idea what brought me here." Mel pondered.

"Maybe, but we can work on that in the morning. Right now I think we should go downstairs and have a nice dinner and worry about the supernatural problems later. Oh and the three of you are staying here, understood. I don't want you three living at the club. Especially you Mel, you are underage."

"Yes mum." The three said in unison, and they all headed downstairs.

* * *

A.N.- ok so what you all think, love? hate? have no specific opinion on it? what? let me know. reviews are love. so keep the love coming. sorry the others are so short 


	5. Family Breakfast

_Previously_

_"Maybe, but we can work on that in the morning. Right now I think we should go downstairs and have a nice dinner and worry about the supernatural problems later. Oh and the three of you are staying here, understood. I don't want three of you living at the club. Especially you Mel, you are underage."_

_"Yes mum." The three replied as they all left the attic._

* * *

Chapter 5 – Family Breakfast

The next morning, Piper headed down to the kitchen to get a start on breakfast for the suddenly full house. When she stepped into the kitchen, she found Mel sitting on the counter a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning." Piper greeted, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Morning, I was having trouble, around 3 I just gave up. Been down here every since." Mel responded, jumping off the counter before her mother said anything.

"So how many cups of coffee have you had so far?"

"I think I'm onto my fifth at the moment."

"Well I think that's enough for the moment." Piper said taking the cup from her daughter's hand, and placing it in the sink. She then turned back to Mel. "You want to help me make breakfast?"

"If you want it to be edible, you're probably better off asking Chris. He's better in the kitchen, I'm better with magic and Wyatt's handy around the house, he's always fixing things."

"Ok, I've gotta remember that. So, are all of you still living at the manor?"

"No, it's just me. The boys moved out a few years ago, but are always over at the house, it makes me wonder why they moved out since they spend more time at home then their apartment."

"Really. There was something I've been wondering about, why didn't you go to your dad or brothers when you were first diagnosed? They could've healed you." Piper asked.

"They can't actually. At first I didn't go to them because I thought I could beat it on my own and I didn't want you all to know. Then when it got worse, I decided to see if I could just get it healed. A few years ago I was assigned my own private whitelighter, just after the boys moved out, anyway I went to him to see if he could heal me. And he tried but it wouldn't work. I think because it's because I didn't get this from a demon fight and it's not something magical, it just can't be fixed with magic. I have to go through all the normal, non-magical routes." Mel told her.

"Oh, so we can't help you at all?" Piper asked. Mel silently shook her head. "I'm sorry." Piper said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Mel told her. At the sound of footsteps, both turned to see Leo enter the room.

"Good Morning. Is everything alright?" Leo asked sensing something off.

"Yeah we're fine just having a mother-daughter chat." Piper told him.

"Ok then. I was wondering why I could sense one too many people in the house. And why the presence seems so familiar?"

"Oh that would be Wyatt. From my time. He showed up yesterday and now we can't get back home. We think we might be here for a purpose, but we're not sure what." Mel told him.

"And we can discuss that all later after breakfast. Now, if you can't help me in the kitchen, how 'bout you set the table." Piper said.

"Now that I can do." Mel said and left the kitchen. Leo turned to his ex-wife.

"So Wyatt's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he and Chris are upstairs asleep. Mel's apparently been down here since 3. Poor girl, she must be terrified." Piper said.

"Why?" Leo asked, not understanding what Piper was talking about.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't here. She's dying Leo, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. Plus she's been keeping it a secret since she found out, 17 months ago." Piper explained to him all of what they had learned yesterday from Mel and Wyatt. As she talked she continued to make breakfast for everyone. By the end Leo was shocked at what his little girl had been through, and she wasn't even 18 yet.

"Why can't we just heal her?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but she said she tried that already. But to think she only told three people about it. She has spent nearly 18 months keeping this big secret." Piper said starting to crying. Leo walked over and embraced her, trying to offer her some sort of comfort.

"Hey, we'll find a way to fix this. I promise you." He whispered to her. She looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered back and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Ok no more PDA with children in the room alright. I don't need to be scared anymore then I already am." Mel said re-entering the kitchen.

"Oh here honey, you can take these out there. The rest is almost ready." Piper said handing Mel a plate stacked high with choc-chip pancakes.

In the dining room the others had slowly made their way downstairs, following the smell of food.

"My, my, Piper really out did herself. Did you do any of this Mel?" Phoebe asked placing baby Wyatt in his high chair. At her question the older boys both snorted.

"Mel, cook? Now that is funny." Wyatt said.

"You didn't gain your mothers culinary skills?" Paige asked.

"In not in anyway, shape or form. I'm more like you Aunt Paige." Mel told her.

"Meaning the only thing you do well is take-out?" Phoebe asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Pretty much. She can't even boil water." Wyatt said laughing at his baby sister as his parents entered the room.

'This coming from the guy who nearly burnt down the kitchen trying to make toast one morning." Mel snapped back.

"And how old was he when this happened?" Piper asked.

"It was three years ago."

"Ah, must remember to keep him away from the toaster when he hits his twenties." Piper said. They all sat down to breakfast. Throughout, everyone was talking and laughing. The picture of a normal happy family. But one person remained closed off. Mel turned to Chris her was sitting to her right, and could feel his discomfort.

"_Are you alright?_" she asked him telepathically. He turned to her.

"_I'm fine. Its just a little weird I haven't had my family around for such a long time._" He responded.

"_I know, this must be so hard for you, but it will get easier. I promise, it will. Now come on look lively, you know maybe join in the conversation. I've never known you to not have a say about something._" Mel told him. Chris gave a slight chuckle at her attempt to make him talk. Piper turn to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Oh its nothing." he told her.

"Are you two have a private conversation without me? No fair. I'm always left out." Wyatt pouted, realising his sister must have been trying to get their brother to open up.

"You're such a baby." Mel said.

"Private conversation they weren't talking?" Piper asked confused.

"Telepathy. I have that power, but three of us have a telepathic link which they can only use to talk to each other and me. But I can't use it on other people. It's handy when fighting demons." Mel explained. After breakfast, the younger Halliwell's cleared the table and washed-up, while the older ones talked in the other room.

"So, why do you think Mel was really bought here for?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, but if what ever it is isn't letting them go back it's got to be big, right?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Maybe not. It could be that the spell just didn't work. You may just have to come up with a new one." Leo suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Piper said a little sceptical.

"Doesn't explain who brought Mel here. She didn't do that herself, someone else did that." Paige.

"Ok so first, we have to work of figuring that out. Then maybe we can figure out a way to sent them home safely." Piper said.

"Ok, I'll hit the book." Paige said.

"I'll check with the elders." Leo told them and orbed out.

"I have to go into work, but I'll try and get home as soon as I can." Phoebe said and left.

"And I'll try and pry something more from my children." Piper said and headed to the kitchen. When she walked in she found it in chaos. Chris was chasing Mel and attacking her with the tea towel, while Mel was trying to use Wyatt as a shield. Wyatt though turned and attacked her with soapy hands smearing bubbles on her face, then holding her for Chris to get.

"Hey no far. You can't both gang up on me. I'm da littlest one. You're supposed to protect me." Mel whined trying to wriggle out of Wyatt grasp. At the scene before her, Piper couldn't help but smile. The sight of her kids all happy and getting along, it made her heart soar. She also felt bad for Chris. 'When was the last time he had a chance to be like this with his family?' She wondered. From what she gathered, his time wasn't such a pleasant place to be. 'We will change that.' she vowed. As threesome made a mess of the kitchen, Piper decided to put an end to it. Letting out a whistle the three stopped immediately, all looking in her direction, all with innocent looks on their faces.

"Yes mummy?" Mel asked in her most sweet and innocent voice that always seemed to get her out of trouble with her dad.

"Not gonna work on me missy. Now you three clean-up this mess, then I need to talk to you Mel about how you got here, what you were doing before hand and such." Piper told them.

A.N. sorry it toook so long to re post. this one is a little boring. will get back to the good stuff soon. reviews are luv, keep the luv coming. Emifaith

A.N.2 dont own anything.


	6. Secrets Untold

* * *

Chapter 6- Secrets Untold.

She stood there and watched as they began cleaning up the soap and water they splashed everywhere. Once the kitchen was clean, they all went and sat down in the living room.

"Mel I need you to tell me everything you remember about what you were doing right before you were brought here." Piper said. Mel closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to remember everything that happened before she left her time.

"I was in the attic, Chris and Wyatt were arguing about a demon, that we were after. Chris wanted to lure it out of hiding, while Wyatt wanted to find it and attack. I thought both ideas were stupid as they usually end up with me being used as bait for the demon." Mel explained.

"You use your little sister as bait?" Piper interrupted.

"What? She does a good innocent act. You'd think the demons would recognise her by now and know she isn't so innocent." Wyatt said trying to justify their decision.

"Anyway, as I was saying the boys were arguing, when all of a sudden, I was standing in the attic alone. Right before I remember a tingling feeling, but that's it." Mel told her.

"That's it. The boys didn't read out a spell? You weren't mentally wishing to be someplace else?" Piper asked. Mel just shook her head. "Ok, well I'm going to see what Paige has come up with, excuse me." She said and left the room.

"I'm going to see if I can get any new leads in the underworld." Chris said standing.

"Ok, please be careful Chris." Mel pleaded.

"Of course little sis. I'll be back soon." Chris said and orbed out. Wyatt turned to Mel.

"I was thinking, Mel," he said.

"Uh oh." Mel interrupted jokingly.

"Very funny, I'm serious, I was thinking what if we were sent back to stop it." Wyatt asked. Mel knowing to he was referring to, replied.

"No Wyatt. You know what they have told us we can't change it. No matter how much we want to. You know Chris would have a pink fit if he found out."

"I know, but I can't think of why else we would be brought here. Or you at least."

"I don't know Wyatt. What if we change too much or someone just wanted us out of the way."

"I know, but seriously Mel can really just sit back and wait for something to happen? Are you going to be able to sit back and just watch Chris die?" Wyatt asked her already knowing the answer. She shook her head.

"You know I can't. But what are we going to do? Dad couldn't heal him remember." Mel said tears forming in her eyes. "Oh no, dad went to talk to the elders. What if he finds out you're here?" Mel said getting worked up. She couldn't lose her big brother, her protector.

"It'll be fine. I'll finish him off before he does anything. He isn't going to hurt anyone in this family again. I promise you that Mel. You are going to need everyone to be there for you when we get home, and you will have them. All of them. And hey who knows maybe we can talk to the 'rents about stopping you from dating Trey while we're at it. One less problem for you to deal with." Wyatt said trying to get a laugh out of his baby sister.

"Like I'd listen to them about it anyway. He tricked me real good, that one did. Besides I learned a valuable lesson from him." Mel told him.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Wyatt asked.

"I learnt to get tough, and to trust my instincts and my powers. I wouldn't be who I am today if I didn't. I would've given up fighting the cancer long ago. I wouldn't be here. As much as I hate to admit it, that girl that was so easily tricked by him was weak, that's why he targeted me in the first place. I could be easily manipulated."

"You weren't weak Mel. It was a spell. You have never been weak. I know most people, mum, dad, the aunts and even demons, think you're an easy target, that you must not be as powerful, because you aren't half whitelighter like Chris and I, but Chris and I, we know that you are just as powerful, if not more then us. Sometimes the power we see you use, I think you don't actually need our help. So I don't ever want to hear you say you're weak again, ok?" Wyatt said pulling her to him in a tight bear hug.

"Ok. Still doesn't explain why we're here."

"I know, we'll just take this one step at a time. Ok?"

"Right. Let's see what the others have come up with." With that Wyatt and Mel stood and walked up to the attic, not noticing Phoebe who had been standing just inside the front door listening to their conversation. 'Piper would be so proud of Wyatt if she had just heard that. But I have to warn them about Chris. We can't let him die.' She thought to herself and headed up to the attic with the others.

A.N. okay so my writers block has come back again. any suggestions on where to take this is always apprieciated. i was think one of two ways. 1- they were brought there to save chris from gideon. or 2- they were sent there so they were out of the way of someone coming after a loved one in the future. ok so that second one sounded less complicated in my head. anyway let me know what you all think. and as always remember reviews are love, so let me see the love. ciao for now Emifaith.


	7. Trouble Back Home

_Previously_

"_Right. Let's see what the others have come up with." With that Wyatt and Mel stood and walked up to the attic, not noticing Phoebe who had been standing just inside the front door listening to their conversation. 'Piper would be so proud of Wyatt if she had just heard that. But I have to warn them about Chris. We can't let him die.' She thought to herself and headed up to the attic with the others. _

* * *

Chapeter 7- Trouble Back Home

As Phoebe made her way into the attic, she spotted Paige bent over the book and Piper mixing a vanquishing potion at the table. Mel and Wyatt were sitting on the old sofa watching the going-ons around them.

"How is things going in here?" Phoebe asked.

"Nowhere. I have no idea where to even begin." Paige said slamming the book shut.

"Ok. Hey Piper, Paige can I talk to you downstairs for a minute." Phoebe asked.

"Ok." Piper said hesitantly, not sure what was going on, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like it. She and Paige followed the middle sister out of the attic and down the stairs to the sunroom.

"Ok, Pheebs, what's up?" Piper asked.

"I overheard Wyatt and Mel talking when I came home." She said.

"Ok, and?" Piper asked.

"And they were talking about who turns baby Wyatt. They didn't mention any names, but Mel was worried that they would find out that big Wyatt was here because Leo was talking to the elders."

"There's more isn't there." Piper asked.

"Wyatt asked Mel if she would be able to just sit back and watch Chris die."

"What?" Piper startled in reply.

"Please tell me her answer was no." was Paige's reaction.

"Of course it was no. but she is seriously worried." Phoebe said.

"And seriously pissed off." Came a voice from the doorway. The sisters turned to see Mel and Wyatt standing there, both faces a mask of anger. "Where do you get off listening to a private conversation." Mel yelled at them.

"Whoa, hang on there. You don't talk to your aunt like that." Piper scolded.

"No Piper it's alright, she's right. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. Now how about you tell us all that we should know." Phoebe asked.

"No, we aren't telling you anymore. You shouldn't know what you already do. And how in gods name did you not here her come in?" Mel asked turning to Wyatt.

"Well I was a little busy convincing you that you aren't weak, and that Trey was a dickhead." He told her.

"Who's Trey?" Piper asked.

"Demon boyfriend." Mel said.

"I thought his name was Alex?" Paige asked confused.

"Sorry dead demon EX-boyfriend." Mel clarified.

"Oh. Date a lot of demons do you?" Piper asked.

"No I didn't know he was a demon, and when I did, I broke it off, so he kidnapped me and tortured me for a week trying to turn me until Wyatt and Chris came in for the rescue." Mel told them.

"It took us a week to find you?" Piper asked, getting more concerned by the minute.

"No you and dad had gone a vacation and the boys were supposed to be looking after me, any way they didn't realise I was missing for a week until they found the note I left in the book. I told them I was going to break it off with Trey and they thought I had been off sulking at my best friend Sarah's. They weren't listening when I told them where I was going. They came looking for me the second they realised I was missing. I reckon I was about twenty seconds away from giving up hope that they would find me and just letting him kill me." Mel explained.

"What? You never told me that." Wyatt said upset with his sister for not telling him that.

"Yeah well it wasn't important. Anyway, we have more important things to deal with." She said turning to head back up to the attic. As she went to walk passed, she touch Wyatt's arm being pulled into a vision.

**/Vision/**

**In the attic an adult Chris is standing over the book, an older Piper enters he attic carrying a young girl in her arms as Chris looked over there a demon shimmered in behind him. Throwing a vial at them all three fell unconscious. The demon walked over to Piper and took the little girl from her and shimmered out.**

**/End Vision/**

"Oh no, Lexi." Mel said her voice barely above a whisper. As she looked up at Wyatt, tears sprang into he eyes.

"What is it Mel? What did you see?" Wyatt asked.

"Who was the little girl?" asked Phoebe.

"You saw that?" Mel questioned. Phoebe nodded.

"Little girl?" Wyatt asked concerned. "Mel what happened?"

"Chris was in the attic when mum walked in with Lexi, a demon shimmered in threw a potion, they all passed out and then he took Lexi. I'm so sorry Wyatt. But I think I know why we were brought here, they needed us out of the way." Mel said giving her brother a hug.

"Again I ask, who was the little girl?" Phoebe asked.

"My niece." Mel answered vaguely.

A.N. ok so I reckon most of you would have realised who the little girl is. Just another little twist I've thrown in to make thing interesting. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'Em coming. Luv yas all. Emifaith.


	8. Family Problems

_Previously_

_"Again I ask, who was the little girl?" Phoebe asked._

_"My niece." Mel answered vaguely._

* * *

Chapter 8- Family Problems

"Your niece?" Piper asked confused. Phoebe looked at Mel for a minute, then realised what she was really telling her.

"_You've figured it out haven't you?_" Mel asked Phoebe using her telepathy. "_Just think I'll hear it._"

"_She's Wyatt's daughter isn't she? She looks a little like him. She has his eyes._" Phoebe said. Mel nodded. "_How can I help?_" Phoebe asked now concerned for her great-nieces safety.

"We need to find a way back we can't let that happen. I think I recognise the demon. He should be in the book." Mel said. Then continued up to the attic. As she flicked through the book, Chris orbed in. The second he arrived he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mel had a vision. We've got trouble back in our time. Hey Aunt Phoebe do you think you can try and write a spell to get us back?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll try. Piper maybe you could work on a potion to go with it, maybe make it stronger." Phoebe suggested knowing her older sister wanted to help out in some way.

"_What did you see Mel?_" Chris asked.

"_Wyatt's daughter. She's in trouble. We need to get back to our time._" Mel told him, not looking up from the book.

"I think I found the demon. He's a scout demon. Pretty much kidnappers for hire, low level. So basically we have no idea where he took her or who now has her." Mel said slamming the book shut.

"Think the spell is nearly done." Phoebe said.

"And so is this potion." Piper said filling up a small vial.

"Ok you ready to go Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"Absolutely. We should call dad and say goodbye first though." She said.

"Ok." So they called Leo and Wyatt and Mel said their goodbyes. They took the potion and spell from Phoebe and Piper, then went and stood in he middle of the attic.

'_We call upon the ancient power, to help us in this hour, send us forth to where we are needed, and save those that were weakened._'(A.N.- i suck at making crap like that up.) They recited. At the end Wyatt dropped the potion on the floor. When they looked around they saw they were all still in the attic.

"Ok, that should've worked. Why didn't it work?" Phoebe asked.

"I think it did." Paige said and pointed over to the doorway. Standing there was an older looking Piper.

"Ok, then it worked, but why did it bring us forward. Not that I'm complaining." Phoebe asked.

"What the hell happened here?" the older Piper asked. "Well Wyatt, Mel, Chris. What is going on?" she asked still getting no answer.

"We're not sure. I had a vision that Lexi was taken, so we cast a spell to bring us home only it brought them all with us. I'm not really sure why. Oh and that's the other Chris." Mel told her mother. Older Piper walked over to Chris and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you. I never told you that enough and I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"It's ok, mum, I've missed you so much." He whispered back, tears springing into his eyes.

"So mum where's Lexi?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt. It happened so fast I didn't get a chance to stop it. A demon took her. We aren't sure what one yet." Piper told her oldest son.

"It's ok, mum Mel saw what happened and she knows what demon it is, but there in lies the problem. They were hired to take her, we don't know who actually has her. Don't worry mum, we'll get her back. I won't lose her like I lost Alexis." Wyatt vowed.

"Ok well Billie is at magic school with Paige and your father searching the books, Phoebe's at work, but she's trying to leave, and Chris is in the underworld. I suggest you go find him. You too Chris. Ok that's confusing. You four should go to magic school. Its protected so you'll be safe there. Mel, you and me need to talk." Piper said taking control of the situation.

"Mum now is not the time for this. Getting Lexi back is the most important thing. I have to help." Mel said to her, really not wanting to have this particular conversation with her mother.

"No Melinda, there is nothing you can do until, they get some answers. I don't want you in the underworld, you aren't strong enough to fight on your own and if you go with one of your brothers you risk being found out." Piper reasoned. "So you will stay here and talk with me."

"You know, I am sick and tired of this family always seeing me as the weak one. 'Oh poor Mel, she can't orb away from danger, poor Mel her boyfriend turned out to be a demon and kidnapped her and tortured her for a week, oh poor Mel she's dying, so now we have to wrap her up in cotton wool and treat her like glass and could break at any moment.' Well you know what I'm sick of it. If you want to think I'm the weak one of this family, then by all means go ahead, but I'm not going to just sit back and watch while my niece needs my help. I'm going to help find her, and if you stand in my way, so help me god I will make you regret it." She said then disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Phoebe asked.

"She just got a new power." Said a voice from the corner. The occupants of the room all turned to see Prue standing there. Wyatt walked over and gave his aunt a hug.

"Hey Aunt Prue. What was that about a new power?"

"It's a form of travelling using astral projection, but she won't be able to control it for a while so you and Chris should go and find her, help her. She's going to be confused and afraid. I need to talk to your mother for a minute.

"Ok." The boys said, sensing thier aunts anger, and orbed away. Prue then to turned to her younger sister.

"Now you, that girl is going through hell right now and she has to deal with this entire family thinking she is weak. Well you know what Piper, one day you are going to say that to her and she is going to start believing it, and then you are going to lose that little girl. I don't know why she has put up with all of you for so long. If it wasn't for Wyatt, Chris and I, she would've self destructed long ago." Prue scolded Piper. How could she have so little faith in her daughter. "Have you ever seen her fight? She has an amazing amount of power and strength. You should be so proud of her. You know she's talked about walking away from this family and never returning. She has the power to hide herself so you can never find her, and one day you are going to push her out the door. And sometimes when I watch over this family I seriously wonder why she hasn't done it sooner." She finished then turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, my great-niece is being held captive by a demon named Ramonov. He wants to co-opt her power, get her to use them for evil. Raise her evil. Don't let him." With that she disappeared back to the afterlife, without a second glance at the sister she was so disappionted in.

"Ok, lets go find this demon. I have some talking to do with my daughter." Older Piper said.

"Don't bother. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Let's just go get Lexi. God knows what that demon is doing to her." Mel said as she and the boys (all three of them) re-entered the attic. "I think I remember Alex talking about a demon named Ramonov once. He's nasty, and only a select few know where to find him. I'm going to talk to Alex. You should work on a vanquish. I'll be back soon." Mel said and went to Alex's house. When he answered the door, she broke down into tears. He wrapped her up in his arms and took her inside. Sitting on the couch, with Mel in his lap, he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I got into a fight with mum. They all think I can't protect myself. She actually said it to me, I just snapped. Then I got a new power. The boys said it's a form of astral projection, where I can send myself anywhere I want. Any way when we got back home Aunt Prue was laying into mum, then told us who has Lexi. So I need your help." Mel told him through tears.

"What happened to Lexi?" Alex asked.

"Someone kidnapped her. Aunt Prue said the demon Ramonov has her. We need your help to find her."

"Absolutely, come on. I know where to find him." They stood and Alex shimmered them back to the attic. He looked around and saw there were a lot of people in the attic including two Chris'.

"Ok, why am I seeing double?" he asked Mel.

"Well I was stuck in the past. Then Wyatt came after me and the spell we cast to bring us back brought them with us." She explained to him.

"Ok then. So we should go find this demon. I don't want my goddaughter to be turned evil. So who's coming? The normal hunting party?" Alex asked turning to Chris and Wyatt.

"Yeah lets go." Wyatt said walking over to pick up the vanquishing potion. Piper bet him to the punch.

"I'm coming with you." She told him.

"No, we can do this without you, mum, you stay here and get them back to their time. We've got this sorted." Mel told her then all four of them orbed out.

"Do you want follow them?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but she's right, you need to go home."

"I know but first, can you tell us what's going to happen to Chris? We know he's going to die, can you just tell us who kills him?" The younger Piper asked. Leo and the other Chris just stood there shcked, hearing this infomation for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't, they shouldn't have told you that much." The older one said.

"They didn't, Phoebe overheard Mel and Wyatt talking. But I really think you should go after them." Paige said.

"Ok. Paige." Piper yelled at the ceiling. Seconds the older Paige orbed in.

"Yeah Piper?" she asked looking around she spotted her younger counter part. "Whoa, did a spell backfire here?"

"No, well, sort of. Wyatt and Mel brought them back with them by accident. Anyway we need to go find them. They know what demon has Lexi, and they went after it. I want to make sure they are ok." Piper told her.

"Ok come on." Paige said taking her hand. Orbing out, seconds they rematerialised in a dank cave. They ducked behind a large boulder, out of sight of the other occupants.

"Where's my daughter, you bastard?" Wyatt asked slamming the demon up against the wall.

"Wyatt, I've found her." Mel said coming in the cave, the young girl in her arms. "You're ok now, sweetie. How bout you go to daddy." She said handing the little girl to Wyatt. Wyatt took the little girl and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should've been here." Wyatt whispered to her.

"Aww, how sweet, too bad you won't have her back for long." The demon said, overly cocky.

"You really think I'm going to let you go, scot-free? You are even more deluded then I thought." Mel said turning to Ramonov. She looked him in the eye and started to make a fist, strangling him with her telekinesis. "You will never touch this little girl, or any child ever again." And she threw him at the wall. She then took the potion from Wyatt and threw it at Ramonov. "That's what you get for hurting my family." She said then walked over to Alex. They all left the cave. Piper and Paige came out from behind the rock.

"Prue was right, I don't know any of the strength she possesses, or the power she has." Piper said. Paige stood there confused, not having heard what the eldest 'Charmed' one had told her sister. "Come on we should get home. There you can explain to me what you are talking about." Paige said taking pipers hand and orbing out.

A.N. ok so i made it a little longer this time. i'll explain lexi in the next chapter. let me know what you all think. review, review, review. Luv ya all. Emifaith.


	9. Painful Memories

Chapter 9- Painful Memories

When Mel returned to the manor, she headed straight to her room, hoping to avoid her mother. As she sat on her bed, a knock came from the door. She looked up to see the young Piper standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure why not." Was Mel's reply.

"How's Lexi?" Piper asked coming over and sitting beside Mel on the bed.

"She's fine. A little shook up, but she'll be ok. Wyatt took her straight home." Mel told her.

"That's good. And how are you? This must've been awfully familiar. You know after what happened to yourself."

"I'm fine. I moved passed all that crap long ago. It doesn't affect me any more. What bothers me, is someone coming after my family."

"Yeah. Hey I know you probably shouldn't, but can you tell me about Lexis' mum."

"Well she and Wyatt had been dating for about a year, when all of a sudden she disappeared. The next thing we know there is this little baby on the front step and a letter from Alexis. It said that when she found out she was pregnant she panicked and ran, but then demons were after her and she thought that the baby would be safer with her father. She ran again to lead the demons away from the baby. When Wyatt read the note she asked me to look after the baby while he looked for Alexis. He searched for a week, but by the time he found her, she was dead. Hey hunted down the demons that killed her and vanquished them. Ever since he has been devoted to keeping that little girl safe, and making sure she always knows how much we all love her. When I was younger when the boys would go on demon vanquishes, I would look after her. So she spent a lot of time here at the manor. I think sometimes she sees me as a sort of mother figure. I don't know how she is going to handle my death, I'm scared for her. She's been through so much already."

"So that's what Wyatt meant when he said he wouldn't lose Lexi like he lost Alexis."

"Yeah." There was another knock at the door.

"Hey, I thought you would be at the boys, making sure Lexi, was alright." Alex asked as both women looked up.

"Yeah I just needed some space. I'm going to go by later. What are you doing here?" Mel asked.

"I came to check up on you. You've been through a lot lately."

"I'm fine. I could use a hug though." She told him. Alex walked over sat beside her and held her.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked. Mel nodded. Piper stood and headed back to the attic leaving the two to their alone time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alex asked once they were alone.

"Not really. When I saw her there, tied up and scared, it all came back. Everything Trey did to me. It was like I was back there again. It scared me. I thought I was stronger then that. I thought I was over it all." She said leaning into him.

"You are strong my darling." Said a voice from the shadows.

A.N. ok so im dealing with writers block again. i seriously need help with this story. so sorry its short. will try to make it longer. sorry it took a whil to update. 'member, reviews are luv. keep it coming. luv yas Emifaith.


	10. Authors note

A.N. Im sorry i havent updated in a while. my computer went skitz and i've only just got it back. im trying to update more really soon. but it may not be fore a while. i will try my very best o update all my stories in the next few weeks, but i have exams going on at the moment that go until next week, but ill definately update after that. thanks for all your patience though. Ciao Emi.


End file.
